


Some Sweet Recollection of Redwoods and Raspberry Vines

by caesarjoestar



Series: You're What Keeps Me Believing the World's Not Long Dead [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, lots of happiness and fluff, no sadness here my friends only love, ok well theres some crying but trust me its mostly happy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: Peter sent Tony a drawing and letter when he was 8. Peter then finds out that Tony has kept every drawing/letter he's ever gotten, so Peter excitedly tells him he sent him one and goes to look for it. Only when he finds it does he remember he hasn’t always been Peter, he signed them both as ‘Karen’. Now he has to decide weither he's ready to come out to Tony yet.





	Some Sweet Recollection of Redwoods and Raspberry Vines

**Author's Note:**

> this fic takes place about a month or two after the events of homecoming btw!!
> 
> and the title is from photos from when we were young by nana grizol (and i reccomend u listen to it bc its a lovely lgbt song hehe) :D

Sometimes after school or at the weekends Peter liked to go hang out at the Avengers Facility and hang out with Tony in his lab. After what had happened with Toomes, Tony felt like he owed to Peter that he spend time with the boy.

 

It was a normal Thursday afternoon when Happy came to pick Peter up at school and take him to the Avengers Facility as usual. Peter spent the the whole trip up there telling Happy all about his day and he was pretty sure he was annoying the crap out of him. He only felt a little bad though, Peter really felt like he needed to vent about how annoying Flash had been that day and how even though he was pretty great at Physics, Mrs. Ramirez shouldn't of just dropped a test on his class without warning (especially first period!) Although the day hadn't been too bad because his friend Wade had hooked his phone up to the school bluetooth and played CupcakKe over the speakers (which he had got a week long detention for.) and that it was so hilarious that Peter almost wet himself from laughing so hard. MJ had recorded the whole thing and it currently had 10,000+ views and counting on YouTube.

 

By the time they got to the facility he hadn't even started on what had happened at academic decathlon club but Happy looked like he might strange Peter if he continued so instead he thanked him for the ride and all but ran up the steps to facility.

 

He pulled his pass, that Tony gave him so he could enter with someone having to let him in, and scanned it with JARVIS happily greating him and telling him Tony was in the lounge room. Peter thanked JARVIS and made his way up to the lounge and saw that Tony was looking through a large box that seemed to be filled with letters.

 

"Hi, Mr. St- I mean Tony, what are you looking at?" Peter greeted, accidentaly slipping up and almost call him Mr. Stark. Even though he had asked him to call him Tony many times it always felt wear to Peter to call him that.

 

"I'm looking at drawings some kids sent me." Tony answered.

 

At this Peter was surprised, "Whoa! Do you keep all the letters people send you?"

 

"Well _only_ the good ones." He joked. "But yeah, I do. Why do you asking?"

 

Peter scratched at the back of his neck and bushed. "This is kinda embarrassing to admit but I sent you a letter when I was like 7 or 8." He admitted.

 

Tony smiled at him. "You did? I probably still have it but considering how much my buildings have been destroyed since then I might not still have it."

 

"Maybe not." Peter giggled. Suddenly he got an idea. "Do you mind if I look for it? I kinda wanna see what I wrote."

 

"Yeah sure kid, why not?" Tony moved away from the box to let Peter sit down in front of it. "I'm a bit hungry so I'm gonna make dinner while you look, do you like cassorole?"

 

"Oh! Mr. Stark you don't have to make me dinner too, I'm fine." The second he said that, his stomach betrayed him and grubbled.

 

"No you're not. You probably haven't eaten since lunch time at school, which was about 5 hours ago. Plus you're a teenage boy, aren't you supposed to be eating your own body weight in food everyday? God knows I did. Also _it's_ Tony."

 

Peter felt something warm in his stomach when Tony called him a boy. He knew he passed really well but it was still so nice to hear, especially from someone who didn't know that he's trans. He nodded at the older man and said "Okay then, and sorry."

 

Tony just smiled at him and left to go to the kitchen, letting Peter get on with looking for his letter.

 

* * *

 

 

At first Peter got pretty distraced looking at all the young childrens drawings and letters because they were frankly adorable and he couldn't help but read them. After a little while he got on with his search for his letter. Once he was quite near the bottom he saw a familar looking drawing of Iron Man flying across that was signed by Ned and remember that they sent their letters together, getting quite excited he imidiately set Ned's letter down so he could read it later and possibly use what he said in it to tease him and went to his letter.

 

He smiled nostalgically as his drawing of Iron Man helping citizens but almost as soon as he smiled his heart dropped. It was signed as 'Karen'. Of course it was, he forgot he hadn't been Peter forever. He mentally slapped himself because now Tony was expecting him to show him his letter. If he showed him he would not only have to out himself but he'd know what his birthname was and that honestly made him feel sick to his stomach. No way in hell could Tony learn his birthname. He didn't even know how he felt about LGBT people, the idea that Tony might hate him or take his suit away again was terrifying.

 

Peter had worked himself up so much about it that he was on verge of crying, he didn't even notice when Tony walked over behind him until he said, "Hey kid, dinners ready."

 

He jumped at his voice, turning his head around to see the man so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.

 

"Sorry, did I scare ya'?" Tony chuckled. He looked over Peter's shoulder and saw him tightly clutching a drawing. "Oh, is that your one?"

 

Peter immediately tensed and held the letter close to the his chest. Tony noticed how he acted, "Is it that embarrassing?"

 

Try as he may, Peter genuinely couldn't get any words out other then i prolonged, "Uhhhhhh..."

 

Tony furrowed his brows and sat down next to the boy, sensing something was wrong. "What's wrong Peter?"

 

Oh man did it feel good to be called Peter, his mind has been filled with so much dysphoria that having someone call him his chosen name felt like such a relief. He could tell himself 'I'm not Karen anymore, I'm Peter.' He took some deep breath and told himself, 'I can do this.'

 

"It is my one but I just- its not because its embarrassing, although it probably is really embarrassing- its just it's really- it's- I can't-" Peter said incredibly fast.

 

"Hey just chill out kid, what's _wrong_?"

 

"This letter it has my... old name on it." Peter confessed.

 

"Your 'old name'?" Tony asked, confused.

 

"Well I- um- I wasn't born with the name Peter. I changed my name last year, not that long before you came to see me when we went to Berlin." Peter looked down at his lap, waiting for Tony's next question.

 

"You changed your name? Did you have- like a really embarrasing name then? Were you named like _Norbert_ or something?" He chuckled.

 

All of it was too much for Peter and he burst into tears, folding in on himself and burying his face into his knees.

 

"Holy shit kid! Are you okay? I'm sorry if I made you upset." Tony said very worriedly, his hand hovering over the boys shoulder. He wanted to comfort him but didn't know how.

 

Peter was crying so much he couldn't speak and started feeling like he couldn't even breathe. Tony recognized what was happening instantly. "Oh fuck hes having a panic attack." He said to himself. Tony had exprienced many panic attacks himself so he knew how to help Peter.

 

"Hey Pete take a deep breath- in and out." He said showing him and Peter copied him. "Yeah just like that, perfect! Keep breathing like that, kid." Tony helped him get his breathing back to normal and after a few minutes Peter had stopped crying but was still shaking.

 

"If it's too much you don't have to tell me why you had a panic attack."

 

"N-no I wanna tell you." Peter answered

 

"Okay, if you're sure. Take all the time you need." He reassured him.

 

Peter closed his eyes and took one last deep breath, opened them again and looked Tony in the eyes. "The reason I changed my name is beacause... it's because I'm transgender. F-female to male that is. I just, I don't want you to know my old name and I wasn't sure how you'd react like- like some people can be so awful to people like me I didn't want you to hate me. I'm sorry Mr. Stark."

 

Tony didn't say anything for a few a seconds which only scared Peter more, he could feel the tears welling up again until Tony spoke.

 

"Oh Pete, I wouldn't hate you for something like that. Who cares if you're trans? You're still you. You're Spiderman. You're Peter Parker. I know people can be awful to LGBT, but don't worry I'm not one of those people. I'll never hate you for that. I'm sorry I made you scared to tell me." He smiled sincerely at the teenager, "And it's still Tony by the way."

 

Peter let out a laugh at that. "Sorry I called you Mr. Stark again. Also, it's not that you made me scared to tell you it's just scary to tell _anybody_ that I'm trans. I mean have you seen that one old movie _Boys Don't Cry_? People get murdered for being trans, you know?"

 

"You're right Pete, it's terrifying coming out to people. I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me, that genuienly means a lot to me."

 

Peter thought he might start crying again at that. "Thank you, Mr. S- Tony."

 

The older man chuckled at him, "You almost got it right that time."

 

"Yeah almost." He smiled. Suddenly he got an idea, "Do you have any scissors? I wanna cut my old name off the letters so I can show them to you."

 

Tony beamed at him. "Yeah of course, they're in the kitchen, I'll go get them for you." He left and came back with scissors, handing them to Peter. "Could we read it after dinner? I'm sure its started getting cold by now."

 

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry I totally forgot!" He said placing his letter and scissors on the table, his stomach let out a rumble.

 

"Looks like your body didn't forget."

 

Peter grinned, "Yeah, look's like it." He felt so happy in that moment, let nothing could ever go wrong. He was definetly going to tell all his friends at school tomorrow about how supportive Tony had been to him! He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah btw lads im planning on making a lil spideypool series out of this with aged down wade (thats why i name dropped him in this fic) who goes to midtown but is in the year above peter (peter is a freshman and wade is a sophomore.)
> 
> if anyone doesnt know boys dont cry is a movie based on the real life of a trans man called brandon teena who was raped and murdered for being trans, so yeah sorry for getting pretty sad for a second there
> 
> im dyslexic so if i made any typos or weird ass sentences pls tell me!! it geniuenly helps me correct it in the future and get better at writing.
> 
> this fic is also inspired by this post by reylynch but i changed it a lil bit to make it about peter coming out to tony instead c: http://reylynch.tumblr.com/post/173888198849/ok-but-what-if-peter-finds-all-those-childrens


End file.
